Tekken 7 (NBGA DA ID FNAM) Wiki
Welcome to the Tekken 7 Wiki An idea for Tekken 7. Tekken 7: EPIC CLASH Since Tekken 7 was announced late of last year of 2014, I've decided to let the fans think of the idea: TEKKEN 7: EPIC CLASH. Their official storyline of the game will remain unchanged. Character List Returning Characters * Alisa Boskonovitch - Russia (T6R) (Off) * Asuka Kazama - Japan (T5) (Off) * Bryan Fury - USA (T3) (Off) * Claudio Serafino - Italy (T7) (Off) * Devil Jin - (T5) (Off) * Feng Wei - China (T5) (Off) * Gigas (T7) (Off) * Heihachi Mishima - Japan-For. (T1) (Off) * Hwoarang - Korea (T3) (Off) * Jack-7 (T1) (Off) * Jin Kazama - Japan (T3) * Josie Rizal - Phillippines (T7) * Katarina Alves (Off) * Kazumi Mishima - (T7) (Off) * Kazuya Mishima - Japan (T1) (Off) * King - Mexico (T1) (Off) * Lars Alexandersson - Sweden (T6R) (Off) * Leo Kliesen - Germany (T6) (Off) * Lili - Monaco (T5R) (Off) * Ling Xiaoyu - China (T3) (Off) * Lucky Chloe - (T7) (Off) * Marshall Law - USA (T1) (Off) * Paul Phoenix - USA (T1) (Off) * Sergei Dragunov - Russia (T5R) (Off) * Shaheen - Saudi Arabia (T7) (Off) * Steve Fox - England (T4) (Off) * Yoshimitsu - For. Japan (T1) (Off) New Characters * Alex Jr. - (Commando Wrestling) of Alex * Arman Panji - Indonesia (Pencak Silat) assigned from Rodney Mace, and possible rival of Feng * Aron Van Dijk - Holland (Military MA in A.B.H) with Lili * Dante Giovanni - Italy/Sicily (Boxing) opponent before Tekken 4 against Steve * Diana Dunst - (Jeet Kune Do) sister - possibly adoptive or long lost * Gabriel Xavier - Australia (Shaolin Kung Fu) friend of Jin before Tekken 4 * Irene Rose - Canada (Wrestling) inspired fan of King * Kalia Guintu - Phillippines (Pangamut) Filipino in order - Plan to end Heihachi * Monte Zanja - South Africa (Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) Officer and friend of Eddy * Otis Zidane - France (Traditional Savate) in Asuka, and Rival of Steve * Rama Chaiya - Thailand (Muay Boran) of "Tony Jaa" * Rodney Mace - New Zealand (Okinawan Goju-Ryu Karate) of Arman, and possible rival of Feng * Taras Prihodko - Ukraine (War Gopak) talented, yet dangerous fighter * Tia Hyun Jae - Korea (Gongkwon Yusul integrated with MMA) mafia member, fighting for her own path - "Tae Issul Ae-Cha" abbr. for "TIA" * Tony - (Street Brawling) Punk Character from Tekken 6's Anna and Lei Endings * Veronica Lynx - (Krav Maga) trained in Israel - Dark Skin girl with White Hair Returning Additions * N/A * N/A About "My idea for Tekken 7" (Before the Official Release) (NBGA_DA_ID_FNAM) * Sources: Tekken 7 (DeviantArt): http://la-laker.deviantart.com/art/Tekken-7-Logo-166686258 Story (Before the Official Release) Jin Kazama survived reluctantly, safely returns to the Mishima Zaibatsu as he plans to end G-Corporation and their experiments with Kazuya and Heihachi out of the picture. Unfortunately, it was heavily guarded by some mysterious stranger. The plan failed when the Zaibatsu was overwhelmed with G-Corporation's brute force and firepower, taking down several of its members. A year later, another company was founded goes by the name "Violet Labs", and the objectives are to attain success by competing with both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation. Jin is now being dealt with the crisis of two opposing brands. Months later, The monitor displayed a familiar woman in white eco shirt and black trousers. It was Jun Kazama. Jin was surprised that his mother was still alive shown on display. Three years have passed since the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6. Jin, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, and the winner of this tournament will not only obtain a large amount of prize money, but also take control of the Zaibatsu. Jin is very determined to put everything at stake; His championship title and the Mishima Zaibatsu. My Character Request (Before the official release) Returning Characters * Feng Wei * Jun Kazama * Lars Alexandersson * Lili * Ling Xiaoyu * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Steve Fox * Yoshimitsu New Characters * Irene Rose * Otis Zidane Character Art Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse